1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch hub structure for a Ford 6R140 transmission, wherein the clutch hub helps absorb unwanted squawk during the 3-4 shift.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The 6R140 is a heavy duty transmission produced by Ford Motor Company of Dearborn Mich. The 6R140 is a six speed transmission, which through the changing of the torque converter, the dutch plates, the friction paper, and with shift schedule software calibrations, can be coupled to either Ford's 6.7 liter diesel engine that requires low end torque, or to Ford's 6.2 liter gas engine that has a higher revving peak power curve. The 6R140 is considered to be a technological marvel and has found great market success.
One of the key problems associated with the 6R140 is that the transmission puts out substantial squawk of the oncoming 4th gear clutch during the 3-4 up shift. Transmission squawk is caused by the self-excitation of the oncoming clutch of the new speed ratio. Despite the ATF additives and the friction compound being used for the E-clutch, the 3-4 shift squawk of the 68140 remains a problem and is a source of complains among many 6R140 transmission owners, even more so if the aftermarket clutches are installed with the goal being to upgrade this E clutch pack with a stronger more durable clutch material.
What is needed is a solution to the 3-4 shift transmission squawk of the 6R140 transmission. Such a solution must be relatively straightforward so that it can be implemented into existing transmissions, with or without aftermarket clutches, and without undue costs. Such a solution must not add undue mass to the overall transmission assembly nor introduce undue friction so as to rob the drive assembly of power.